SuperNatural
by Mia.Cullen217
Summary: Push&Twilight xover Bella is a mover and her mom was killed by Division Now they're after her. what happeds when she moves to Forks hoping that Division would leave her alone only to find SuperNaturalists like her?1st story please review and advice?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Push&twilight crossover Bella swan is a mover she can move things with her mind. A group of people captured and killed her mom and now they are after her what happens when she moves to Forks Washington only to find supernaturals like her?

Bella POV:

(10 years ago)

"Bella you have to listen to me!" my mom screamed.

I started to panic "what is it mom?" "You have to run Bella you have to run!"

"Mom no! I don't understand why?"

"Bella run please before it's too late!"

now I was really scared I didn't understand why did I have to run?

What about her I couldn't leave my mom here what if she got hurt? My mother grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me directly in the eyes

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know I told you about the powers we have right?" I nodded not getting where this was gonna go. I heard a crash outside our room I panicked.

"People want to find us and turn us into bad people Bells and you can't let that happen." "But how? I can't control the powers I'm to weak!"

I heard people shouting in the hall ways. "One day Bella, you will find people like us with gifts and you must help us help the supernaturals.

I know this is a big task but you must try!!" I hesitated "Ok mom I will try."

My mom quickly spread out her hands and the vent on the wall popped out. "Run Bella" I looked at her one last time. "Isabella I love you never forget that."

She quickly took off the locket she wore and gave it to me. I could see her face tears streaked her eyes she spread her hands out and I felt my self move into the opening of the vent my back softly touched the wall.

I was going to run when I heard the door slam open and heard people shouting. I was moving as fast as I could trying to get away. I reached the window and looked back. I put the locket over my head and heard a gun shot. Everything was quiet.

I knew what had happened and felt the tears run down my face. I swear I would get revenge on those people who took my moms life.

My fingers spread apart just like my mom did when she moved things the direction my hand was in was to the window. I heard the window shatter into a million pieces I rushed out of the window.

I heard people shouting and I man with sun glasses and a suit looked at me. He was tall about 6"9 had his blond hair ties into a ponytail and had a dark aura around him. He yelled directions and pointed at me. I was afraid. People with guns started to run over to me.

I ran as fast as my legs would go. But I tripped I tried to get up when I felt a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders and guns locking into place preparing to shoot me. My mothers dyeing request shot threw my head and I threw my arm back.

5 of the men shot backward and I was able to get up. I saw a taxi and got in. "where to miss?" the taxi driver asked. I hesitated for a bit when I heard people shouting I snapped back into reality and quickly "the airport and fast."

"Alright miss and this drive is free" "thank you" I grabbed my moms purse that she gave me before she moved me into the vent. I looked through it. It contained a bag of money, a cell phone and a note. I opened the note with my shaking hands. In it I saw was a well written letter in my Mom's hand.

_Dear Bella,_

_In this note you will answer some of the questions that you will have. First off all there is a secret organization called Division. Division is a group of people with gifts just like you and I but they want powers to create a war where humans will fall and Division rule. Never let them capture you Bella. Because you are so young you will become a human experiment. The Division created a type of drug that is supposed to make your power stronger however there are many flaws and most of the experiments end up dead or have gone crazy. This has been going on ever since the battle of World War 2 began. We supernaturals are in a specific group. We are called movers we are able to move objects with our hands or mind. There are watchers who see the future. Then there are trackers they are able to smell and object and catch you're sent no matter how old it is. Shaders are able to "shade" an object which means trackers can smell them but can't track them down same with watchers they can't be seen it's like a road block. Screamers well scream very loudly it can kill you. They scream so loud that your ears start bleeding. There are many others but the most dangerous kind of supernaturals is called pushers. When their eyes turn black then they can control your mind make you think lies are the truth or do a command. There are many other supernatralists such as us. Some day you will find a group of supernaturals so they will help you against the Division. Go somewhere safe. Don't let the division find you._

_Love,_

_Renee Swan your loving mother. _

_p.s _

_Don't make any moves that watchers can see _

_Destroy this_

I caught my breath. Trying to suck in the information my mother had just given me. "How much longer?" I asked the taxi driver in a shaky voice.

"About 10 minutes." I placed my hand under my purse. I let the purse drop on to my hand. The purse stopped in mid air just a few inches above my hand and tried to move the purse.

I tried but realized that I couldn't and it fell to the floor. I grunted in disbelief I kept thinking to myself how the heck I am going to bring this organization down? I'm only seven for crying out loud.

What group of supernaturals? Where do I go? "Were here miss."

I looked out the window to see a ware house I stared in confusion "This isn't the airport" I said he looked at me "I know. This is a experimental lab. I felt someone put a bag over my face and everything went black.


	2. Forks

Chapter 2- Forks

"Attention please we will be landing soon so please strap on your seat belts thank you" the announcer said.

Almost there Bella calm down remember what mom said don't make stupid moves. I gripped my locket tightly as if it were my life line. I had it planed out I would go stay with my father Charlie I knew it might put him in danger but I vowed that at the fist sign of danger I would leave.

I took the bus to Forks and fallowed the address to my dad's house.

When I found it I started to remember memories of here before my parents split up. I knew the reason why was because Division was after my mom and she had to teach me to control my powers so she told my dad she couldn't take it anymore I knew that it must have been hard for my dad but worse for my mom she didn't want him to get hurt.

I sighed and knocked on the door. As I waited I found out that the house was just the same as it was before my mom left I realized in horror that my dad didn't know that my mom was killed and I didn't know how to tell him.

I couldn't just do it casually "_hey dad a few days ago mom died because people of the division murdered her oh and the division is a secret organization of magical people with abilities_!" oh I could see that happening.

The door opened. My dad was in a police uniform and the badge said chief of police on it.

He stared at me blankly. I stared at him wondering if he remembers me at all. He kept staring at me with a confused look on his face for what seemed like 3 years I decided to break the silence.

"Dad? Its me Bella?" it came out sounding more like a question. He blinked a couple of time and smiled. I smiled back and he tackled me into a hug.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes I cant believe I haven't seen him in 3 years!

"Oh my god Bells I can't believe you are here! Did you come alone? Where is Renee?" I stopped I guess I should tell him right now.

I choked on the answer "D-d-ad, her s-he" I started to pour down tears. "Honey Bells what's wrong what happened?" my dad asked worried "Mom died so I came on a plane and found your house" I yelled into his shoulder I couldn't believe my mother was gone she was my best friend.

My dad didn't say anything for a while but I could tell he was crying too. "It's ok Bella you can stay with me stay as long as you want." "Thanks daddy" I said and walked into the house.


	3. First day of school

Chapter 3

(10 years later)

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"URGG!!" I slammed the alarm clock on the wall with my mind. I opened my eyes to see the alarm clock across the room in pieces. I smiled smugly I hit it pretty hard.

I knew I was getting better controlling my gift. First day of high school….fun, another year of people thinking I'm a freak well it was partly true after what happened in 8th grade I was officially an outcast.

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking in the hallway when I tripped over my shoes. "Haaha looks like people should watch out we don't want Bella to fall on somebody." A nastily voice said. I glared over to Tanya the most popular girl in school. Her strawberry blond hair hung past her shoulders she had ice blue eyes that could freeze people where they stand. "Shut up Tanya or I will break that fake nose of yours" I felt my hands curl up into fists. "Suuureee I really don't think you can throw a punch you'll probably end up flat on your face again." I really tried to keep calm but I knew it wasn't working. "You're pushing me to the edge you better stop or your gonna end up dead" she smiled "just like your mom Bella?" oh HELL no she did not just do that, that was it. I felt my emotions take over. To my horror the lights started swaying and flickered on and off. All of a sudden the lockers flew open and papers flew everywhere. I took a look at Tanya's face. It was pale and her eyes were wide. She screamed and ran._

_(End flashback) _

I sighed everyone thought I was some sort of witch. Everyone stayed away from me even the teachers tried to avoid me.

I got up and picked out my clothes: black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that had a band design on it and my black checkered converse. I left my hair natural and put some mascara, eye liner and a tad bit of eye shadow. I took a look in the mirror and thought I was decent enough.

My wavy brown hair hung past my shoulders and ended at my waist. The bangs hugged my pale skin and had chocolate brown eyes. I spread out my hand and caught my phone.

I was used to the supernatural power but still couldn't understand what my mom wanted me to do. I was so confused I didn't think that any supernaturalists lived in Forks.

I shoved the thought away and caught my back pack that was in the air behind me. I ran down the stairs to see my father eating a plate of eggs. I felt bad because I never told him about my power. "Good morning Bella" he greeted me.

"Hey dad I'm going to the library after school ok?"

"mmm'kay" my dad said with a mouth full off eggs. "Have fun at school" as I ran out the door. "Doubt it" I mumbled. I ran to my car an old red Chevy my dad wanted to replace it because it was so slow but I liked my car, it had personality.

I came into the school parking lot and saw some thing you didn't see every day. A silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche the cars were the most amazing thing in the school parking lot.

I parked a few cars away from the expensive cars and started hovering my phone for a while. I saw the students that owned the Porsche and the Volvo.

The Porsche owner was tiny. She was short had black spiky hair, pale skin and had brown eyes that sparkled. She walked but it seemed like she danced to the Volvo and waited.

The silver Volvo was glistening even in the cloudy weather. The door opened and I caught my breath. The guy that came out was really handsome.

He had an odd color hair that turned out to be bronze and emerald green eyes that sparkled. He was pale too and had high cheek bones a perfect nose he was pretty much the definition of perfect in my eyes.

The short pixie like girl started talking to him and he looked around at everyone. I decided to come out and get my schedule.

I opened the door and started walking when I tripped. I was ready to meet the floor when I felt a pair of strong hands grab me from behind.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around really confused. "Be carful" a velvety voice that almost melted me right there. I stood up and straighten myself out and I blushed 7 shades of red.

"Thanks for catching me" I said looking at the ground. "No problem I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Edward…it suited him." I'm Isabella Swan but just call me Bella." Edward looked fine at first but then his eyes turned angry.

I panicked did I do anything? Then I heard a nastily voice behind me and turned around. "We'll look what we have here Bella Swan the freak"

She smirked and glanced over my shoulder "And oh Hey Mr. Sexy. Why are you talking to Swan? She's a freak" everyone in her little posse agreed.

The posse had Tanya as the lead while Laruen Mallory and Jessica Stanley as her wing people. They annoyed me so much that I would take death over an hour with them alone.

I expected Edward to run after her like every other boy in the school. But surprisingly he did something else "Sorry but I don't talk to sluts" I snorted a laugh but Tanya just glared at me.

"Oh are you sure? I bet I could make you change your mind" she said trying to be seductive.

I almost gagged and so did Edward."Eh I'm pretty sure I'd hang out with Bella then you any day." Tanya huffed and pointed in his face "You will be mine" and turned and walked off.

"Wow Edward I thought you would be all over her." "Like I said I'd pick you over her any day" I smile but remembered something "Crap I forgot to pick up my schedule sorry Edward later!"

I ran to the office. "Hello may I help you?" asked a little frail woman." Um I'm Isabella Swan and I need my schedule" "Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan sorry I can't find it" I stared in disbelief you've got to be kidding me! "Try Isabella Marie Swan on the computer"

a velvety voice said behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air. I looked at him in a curious stare. How did he know that my middle name was Marie? I never told anyone my middle name.

"Oh here it is" I turned around and I thanked the women and left.

Edward was right behind me. "How did you know my middle name?" I asked him.

He looked surprised then a bit panicked "My sister told me. She gets information from I don't even know where" he replied quickly a bit too quickly.

"Ok" I let it slip. I went to my first class and sat down no one was in the class room so I decided to hover a pencil in the air a bit when a sweet beautiful voice startled me "Bella Swan?"

I dropped the pencil and turned in surprise.

It was the little pixie girl I saw with Edward. She was staring at my hand. "Yea that's me can I help you?" I started to panic. "I'm Alice Cullen Edward's sister.

"Ok Bella calm down she probably didn't see me using my power. "Nice to meet you" She suddenly looked dazed staring in space her eyes were a bit clouded as if she turned blind for a few minutes.

Then she blinked and her eyes turned back to normal I stared in wonder and my mothers voice came into my head "_look for a group of supernaturals"_ I stared to think but then Alice gasped "I have to go!" and ran I sat there in confusion and the bell rang.


	4. shocker

I just wanted to say thank you soooooo much for reviewing! I'm new at this so if you could give me some advice on how to make it better then I would really appreciate it!

Thank you: Twilight-sistas and CourtneyFireHand for being my first 2 reviewers (I LOVE YOU!!)

I know this one is kinda short but they will get longer I promise!

Chapter 4

Suspicions

Lunch came I was so board the only thing that we talked about were rules. I sat in the back of the class room so I could play around with an eraser and levitate it a few inches above my hand.

I got my lunch, salad and lemonade. I looked around to find an empty table but every table was filled.

"BELLA!! OVER HERE!!" I whirled around and say Alice with a bunch of people at a table. I walked over and sat down.

I saw a really big guy. He had dark brown eyes and has black curly hair. His arm was around a girl's waist.

The girl was beautiful she had ocean blue eyes and wavy blond hair that any girl would die for. She had all the right curves and was staring at the big guy with a small smile. It was obvious that they were together.

Then I saw another guy. He had wavy dirty blond hair amazing blue eyes the same as the beautiful blond. His arm was around Alice's shoulder and then he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Edward was next me and was staring at me intently almost in a puzzled way. I started to poke my salad. Alice started bouncing up and down in her seat "Bella that's Emmett McCartney the big teddy bear" I wondered teddy bear??

Was she nuts I bet me could kill me in 2 seconds flat. "And that's Rosalie Hale Em's girlfriend and this is Jasper Hale my boyfriend" she cuddled into Jasper's arm.

I was then picked up and hugged so hard I couldn't breathe "HI BELLA NICE TO MEET YOU!" and I noticed it was Emmett, he looks scary but Alice was right he was like a huge teddy bear.

"Em I think you put her in shock" Rosalie giggled. "Hi nice to met you" and gave me a small hug.

"Hey I'm Jasper. Nice to met you Bella" he smiled and shook my hand.

I looked over and saw Edwards face. "You ok?" he seemed like he was listening to something but the only thing I heard were people talking."Huh? Oh yea sorry I spaced out a bit" and he took a bite of pizza. Alice's eyes were clouded again I looked closer this time.

She let out a gasp and the table stared at her. Edwards's eyes widened and stared at Alice but all she did was nod.

She looked at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and said one word that shocked everyone. "Division" she whispered and I fell out of my chair.


	5. discoveries

Chapter 5

Explanations

**O MY GOSH!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Slugbuglvr**

**Twilight-sistas/sam**

**CourtneyFireHand**

**Bookwurmgrl**

**Twi chick Angelicia**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell out of my chair and quickly got back up.

I glared at Alice's direction "What about the Division!" I demanded and they stared at me with shock in their eyes.

"WH-what are you talking about Bella?" Alice's voice shook and I repeated "WHAT ABOUT THE DIVISION"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BELLA" Alice screamed back at me.

I was mad why wouldn't she tell me? I felt my anger take over and the plates of food and drinks on the table started to rattle then shake but I calmed down before anything got worse.

They stared at me but Alice looked defeated. "You're a mover" Edward said in shock.

I sighed and hesitated but if telling 2 people I've known for 4 hours and 4 people I met for 5 minutes but if that met that I would get revenge then I would do it.

"Yes I'm a mover how do you know about Supernaturalists? I asked.

Edward started slowly "Because I'm a pusher" I gasped I never met a pusher before and now Edward was one I was dizzy, excited, scared, and confused all at once.

"Everybody at this table is a supernaturalist." I stared in confusion.

"I saw this coming I'm sorry I didn't tell you I couldn't risk what it could've been." Alice said slowly. "You're a watcher!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes but the future is a tricky thing the future can always change. I saw you levitate your pencil in a class room this morning so I ran to see if it was true.

The future isn't set in stone the slightest change in a decision can change everything." Now I understood. "What are your gifts Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper?" I braced myself for anything.

Rosalie spook first "I'm a manipulator" I never heard about them.

"I see you haven't heard about them" she saw my reaction. I shook my head "Manipulators can well manipulate the mind. And can create an exact replica of anything" she took out a business card and waved her hand over the card.

And then there was a second card identical to the other one.

She picked it up flipped it around and the card was blank both sides. I stared in awe. She smiled and made the card disappear.

"Yea yea yea that was cool and all but now me" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"I'm a shader! Which means Alice can't see me which really annoys her sometimes.

"I was amazed that could come in handy. "Unlike other shaders I can make things disappear too! But only for a short time" he added sadly.

"I'm a tracker" Jasper said simply. "Oh that's awesome Jasper!" "He-he yea it kind of is you can give me something and I get the details of where it was and where the owner is now."

Wow I wonder if he is as good as he says he is. I took off the locker I wore everyday since that day 10 years ago. "I hope you don't mind but I wanna watch."

He took it put it up to his nose and took a deep breath. Jasper's eyes started to roll back into his head and started to fidget a bit. After about a minute he opened his eyes.

"You got this 10 years ago from a woman with brown hair and brown eyes; she was panicking when she gave you this necklace. Your mother was……Renee swan?" I was puzzled why did he say my mothers name in such a weird way?

"Your Renee's daughter?" I just got a lot more confused. "Yes?"

"Bella your mother was the great mover in supernaturalist history!" he whispered.

"Really? I didn't know that! Wow." Jasper took another breathe and smelt the necklace his eyes opened widely."Your mom was killed by the Division?" he whispered the last part and all I could do was nod.

That reminded me of what my mom said a group of supernatralists. I turned to Alice "What did you see about the Division?" she said slowly "Bella, they're coming to kill you" she whispered it so low I could barley hear but I did and felt the blood leave my face.


	6. plans

Chapter 6

Plans

I turned to Alice "What did you see about the Division?"

she said slowly "Bella, they're coming to kill you" she whispered it so low I could barley hear but I did and felt the blood leave my face.

" WHAT!?!?!" Edward stood up making the chair fall backward.

"Why Alice can you see the reason why?" Alice closed her eyes but then opened them again.

"No I can't see I think they have a shader." I couldn't speak or move.

The Division were after me but why? I thought of Charlie I had to leave him the thought pained me. "Edward" I said "Can you push my dad into letting me leave for a few months?"

"YOURE NOT GOING ALONE!" he yelled in my face.

"I have to or my dads gonna get killed and you guys might as well I don't want you guys in this!" I argued.

"NO WAY BELLA WERE COMING WITH YOU!" everybody yelled at once.

I cringed but remembered my mother's words. A group of supernaturalists; helping everyone with abilities out there from the war we will have; saving people from the division.

"Ok but we will have to leave soon" I said. "I can take care of that" Edward said smoothly.

"I will watch just in case they slip" Alice joined.

"I'm coming I cant leave Alice there" Jasper said.

"I am so not going to be left out on the fun!" Emmett said. "You guys aren't leaving without me" Rosalie said coldly.

It was settled I knew I couldn't change their mind.

"Edward you need to push the principle, our parents and everyone else we need to convince. Edward nodded solemnly.

"Lunch is almost over" I noticed.

"Come over to my house after school today and we'll sort this out".

Everyone nodded and the bell ran me and Edward had biology next.

We walked into the class room and were the first there even the teacher wasn't there yet. So we sat down.

"Bella show me your power" I nodded.

I saw a book on the shelf I spread one of my hands out and the book started to twitch a bit. Then it lifted and it started to rise. Edwards's mouth was open in awe.

I made the book come closer and placed it in front of us. I moved my finger tips a bit and the cover of the book opened I kept flipping the pages until I got board and put the book back before anyone was in the room.

I looked over and smiled a bit. Then Tanya came in and glared at me I smiled. "Hey Edward I think it's your turn to show me your power" I said smirking.

I moved a bucket of dirt and worms about 15 ft. away near my table; we were going to use for today but I thought this would be a bit more fun.

Edward smiled back and I watched as his iris in eye turned black and said "walk over here Tanya" she walked without even noticing that she was possessed.

I laughed out loud as she came closer. I moved the book me and Edward were experimenting with before and slammed it against the back of her head and put the book back.

Just as the book was on the shelf teachers and students crowded in and watched as Tanya made a face plant with a bunch of worms I laughed so hard I had to lean on Edward in turn he was leaning on the table gasping for air.

His eyes where the usual emerald green instead of black now. We watched as Tanya blinked a few times before realizing where she was and what was swarming around her.

She opened her mouth to scream only to have a few worms find the way into her mouth. She shot up spit the worms out and screamed bloody murder and started to cry.

By now everyone was laughing some even had their phones out video taping this even the teacher; Mr. Banner was laughing.

Oh I could see it now, "Most popular girl in school Tanya Denali makes face implants with a bucket of worms" video taped to prove it.

After the incident we were going to cut open frogs…yea not the best idea so Edward used his power to make him say we just had free time.

By the time I made it to gym the only thing I heard in the hallways where Tanya and worms. I laughed so hard today knowing everything was good.

Little did I know I was completely wrong.

**Sorry guys I've been a it busy but I will update soon but only if you remember**

**More reviews=more chapters**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-Mia**


	7. first battle

Chapter 7

First battle

I was riding home when I spotted someone in dark glasses making direct eye contact with me. I was kind of paranoid so I stepped on the gas and tried to get home faster.

When I got home I was at the door way when I felt eyes staring at me I turned around and about 30 feet away I saw a man in dark sun glasses staring at me.

I panicked and called Alice. "Hello? Bella is this you?"

I sighed and got in the house and looked out side the window he was still there.

"Yea you think you can come over?" I asked. "Yea sure you need anything." She was confused the was silent for a bit.

I heard a gasp over the phone."Bella I'm coming over im calling the others. You go call Edward." Before I could say anything she hung up.

I started to think about what happened at school today.

_(Flashback)_

_After school we went up to the office and told the old lady at the desk that we couldn't come to school for a while. "Why not?" she asked. "Complicated things" Edward replied she didn't look convinced and that's when Edward pushed her. "We are leaving and no one will ever know that we came" her face turned into a pale color and stared off into space. And we ran knowing that it would work. And we all left promising to call each other and get together very soon._

_(End flashback)_

5 minutes later

"Bella? Its Edward you called about being fallowed" he was surprisingly calm.

"Yea I turned around and saw him staring at me." I heard Alice suck in a deep breath and I turned around.

Alice eyes were clouded so she was having a vision. Her eyes widened with panic. "Bella! There coming! in your house three people are upstairs in your bathroom" she told me with panicked eyes.

I froze for bit I thought it over we have to run. No! He could hurt Charlie if he came back soon. I had to deicide and finally said "were staying and having our first fight" everyone stared at me thinking if I was insane or not everyone but Emmett at least.

"Guys! Think of this as a test their from the Division and we have to see if we have it takes." They nodded.

"Alice what's the future so far?" I needed to know if we were going to win or not. I heard a crash and then an ear splitting scream.

Screamers I thought in horror as I tried to covered my ears from the scream. The scream was so loud I thought I would make my eyes bleed from the noise.

I saw the windows shatter and the fish tank explode including the fish! (AN- Ew! But I saw this in the movie and thought it was hilarious!)

I turned in horror to see Jaspers ears tinkling blood. I panicked the screamers had to stop.

All of a sudden everything was quiet. A turned to see Edwards's iris black. I was thankful and turned to Jasper he was panting while Alice was beside him.

I heard foot steps and I whirled around and saw 3 people.

The one in front was Asian. He had spiked up black hair and huge black glasses and was wearing a jean jacket and a pair of old worn out jeans. He was one of the screamers I thought for sure.

The second was also Asian she had pin straight black hair and bangs that were straight across her forehead. She was wearing a red strapless dress that was tight on her it reached her thigh. She also wore a black denim jacket. She was holding a note book and a pen and a lollipop in the other hand.

She wore lip-gloss that was blood red making her look even more dangerous. The last was a man in blond hair and was the same man from across the street.

The girl walked straight to me and I tensed. She smiled at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I've been watching you little girl. "The division had a hard time tracking you. You were so off the radar"

I heard Emmett mumble "Not far enough though." I turned back to the watcher.

" I've been watching your future to see if anything interesting came up. And I've seen how you die" she laughed and walked back.

A million things went threw my head but the biggest was what the watcher just said. "I've seen how you die" and I was frozen I couldn't move an inch.

I knew I had to do something so I started to bluff. "Well if you saw that then you would know that it's not here and it's not now."

I moved a glass hand mirror into my hand and threw it at her. It broke into pieces and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw the screamer.

He pulled off his glasses and took out a gun that he had in his back pocket and pointed it at me. I thought he was going to kill me and I panicked.

I threw my hand it front of me as if I could block the bullet and the agents flew back wards into the wall. They fell and I saw a dent in the wall. They stood up and looked at me.

Just then I heard Edward speak. "Kill the screamer" and saw the man with the blond hair blindly pull out his gun placed it to the temple of the screamers head and shot him.

I watched the screamer fall into the floor. "Now put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger" Edward said in a deathly calm voice.

I watched in horror and understood why pushers were the most dangerous supernaturalists. As the blond man's body fell to the ground I saw that watcher was making a run for it so I blindly did the last thing I expected to do.

I raised my hand and levitated the gun that the blond man had and was about to pull the trigger to the back of the watchers head." I don't know how I will die but I know how you are" I whispered.

I watched as her face grow with horror and I pulled the trigger and watched her body fall before me. I picked up her note book and turned to Alice.

"Here use this to record your visions" I said in a hard voice even though I was trembling inside. "Look at her previous notes to see if she left anything helpful. "

I knew we would have to kill people to get the Division and I knew that we had to get tougher work together and think before we did anything. I turned to see faces of horror except Edward h had the same look as mine our eyes connected and I nodded. "Guys, to get to the Division we have to kill people before they kill us."

They stared at me then at the dead bodies of the Division agents. "Let's go" I said "We have to get out of here before more people come after us."

They looked around and saw the mess. I thought it over. They still had a choice to back out now and leave. "You guys." They looked at me. "I know that this is going to be hard and I understand if you want to leav-" I was interrupted by Alice.

She stood up and walked over to me. She stood on her tiptoes to glare straight in my eye "Listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, you're not going anywhere without us. I don't care if its to school or across the world were together."

She looked at me as if I insulted her. I smiled a bit and relaxed. Then I heard Emmett speak "So we passed our first test, what's next?" he smiled a goofy smile and earned him a slap from Rosalie.

**Ok I hope this is longer and remember more reviews + Love/happiness from me = more chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tokyo

The night was horrible Edward convinced my dad that he needed a new house so bought one in a different part of Forks. I kept on having strange dreams.

_(Dream)_

_I was in a hospital bed and the walls were all white I looked around and saw a glass window. I saw a man with blond hair staring at me. I nodded then looked at the doctor and said "I'm ready" the doctor put a needle in my vein and put a black substance in my arm. I felt pain. It was like fire and every part of me burned I felt my self losing control I shot my hand up and moved a scalpel I didn't know what I was doing I just had to get away from the pain the scalpel slit the doctor's throat. I began to more aggressively trying to break free. I felt the ropes that tied me down slide off my body. I ran and saw the door when it started to close. I ran faster in hopes to getting to the door. Then I saw a clear glass ball running into the closing door and stopped it for a second. I pushed the door open and ran to the open world. Then I saw boats. A saw writing on a mirror and then felt someone's hands on the side of my head making me slip into darkness._

I woke up with sweat drenched across my face and saw Edward looking at me.

"Hey Bella you alright?" I panted trying to calm my heart.

"Yea I'm fine just a nightmare." Edward looked worried.

Why is he worrying about me? I looked at his perfect features wait perfect? What's wrong with me were going to kill people and all I can think about is Edward? "Are you ok?"

he asked for the second time. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

What should I tell him? The dream seemed so real as if I was there or like it was a past memory.

"No thanks Edward but thanks anyway" Edward didn't look convinced but let it slip.

Then I was confused "Wait Edward why aren't you asleep?"

he looked taken back and looked at me as if it were obvious.

"I'm up just in case more people decide to drop by." I understood.

But Edwards's eyes had dark purple rings. "Edward let me watch you need sleep."

He shook his head.

Stubborn much?

"I insist Edward I don't think I can go back to sleep anyway." He sighed but then nodded.

He crawled over to where I was sleeping and laid down. I was think about my nightmare.

_It was so real though like a past memory._ I looked at the house.

It was completely destroyed almost as if it came out of a horror movie.

There was blood on the walls glass on the floors. Alice and Jasper were asleep clinging to each other. Emmett and Rosalie were asleep Rosalie had a worried look on her face.

I sighed and looked at Edward's face. It looked calm o stared at him for a few more minutes.

The road ahead was dangerous for sure but some of us may die in the process then a memory flooded through my mind _"I've been watching you little girl and I've seen how you die."_

I put my fist to my mouth to keep from screaming. I thought about it well better me then them. I levitated a piece of glass and shot it at the wall.

The glass was buried in the wall and wouldn't budge. I looked at my locket. I opened it and almost started crying. In there were a picture of me and my mom together.

I remembered it clearly it was about a year ago before my mom died.

I was at the beach with my mom; we were celebrating my 6 birthday. Before me was a huge chocolate cake with the words

"Happy Birthday Bella" written on it with pink icing.

"Ok! Bella take a picture" and she got behind me and I smiled a really goofy but cute smile.

I flashed back into reality. I took another look at the locket. On the back it said "I will always love you."

I wiped away the tears. _I'm doing this for mom_ I reminded my self.

"Bella?" I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around.

It was Alice I sighed in relief. "Yea Alice?" she looked a bit nervous

"When that watcher said you were going to die I had a vision."

I was nervous what would she say? "In my vision I saw that you y-you you died."

She started to cry while I stared at her.

"Please Bella you can't die! You're my best friend I wont let you I'll work hard and work on my visions I promise just please don't die. I won't let you." A sudden fierceness and determination rang through her voice.

I sighed "Alice you said the future wasn't set and the slightest change in direction could change the future right?" she nodded her face was streaked with tears. "Ok then keep watching and see if anything changes."

I said firmly I wouldn't die not yet not until the Division was gone.

She stared at me with wide eyes and whispered "How are you going to do that what are we going to do to change the future? Right now it's not looking so good"

I knew the answer to that. "Were going to make a better one" she nodded but then went in a daze her eyes were clouded and her eyes wide open.

Her eyes were her normal brown and stared at me with her mouth in a big smile.

"What is it Alice?" she looked at me "You didn't die" I smiled to that. "That's great Alice keep working" Alice smiled and bounced to jasper's arm and quickly fell asleep.

We've got hope I thought and thought about happy things. Alice gasped and snapped her eyes open and pranced over to me. "What is it Alice hurry so you can go to sleep."

She nodded "I cant any more!" the looked at her: What's the big deal" she answered with a slight smile. "Were going to Tokyo."


	9. being pushed

Chapter 9

The streets

"Were going to Tokyo" Alice whispered.

The division was in Tokyo and we had to leave soon.

"Alice wake everyone up and get ready to go." I rushed up the stairs and went into my dad's room. I took a quick look around.

I went to the closet and saw a bracelet I picked it up and saw the engraving on the back "Love you Bells forever and always."

I teared up and looked at the bracelet. It was a silver chain with charms hanging on it. I put it on and looked in the closet. I found a 7 hand guns I put hooked two on my belt and went downs stairs and handed everyone a gun.

They stared at me except Emmett he was really excited go he was that stupid. "Use this only if you're in trouble alright?" Rosalie looked at me "Are we really going to Japan" I nodded.

"Let's go a lot of people are depending on us." They nodded I grabbed most of the money that my Dad had and went out the door.

We got in Alice's Porsche and Edwards Volvo. We rode in silence to SeaTac airport. I finally broke the silence "Emmett I need you to shade us alright?" Emmett nodded. We got on the airplane. Alice suddenly asked "What about clothes?" I answered her "We'll buy some" Alice thought but then said "We need it for a place to stay."

Rosalie interrupted our conversation she grabbed a hundred dollar bill from my purse we watched as she slide her hand over the hundred dollar bill and then saw a stack of bills right next to the one bill. Alice smiled

"Rosalie you are a genius!" she laughed and "Yea I tend to do that sometimes" I looked over at Emmett and saw his head in his hand as if he had a head ache but I knew he was shading us. "Excuse me please fasten your seat belts we are landing soon." I sighed in relief I hated airplanes.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked. Before I could speak Edward answered."Were going to find a cheap apartment and wait until Alice can see the Division."

We got out of the plane to see men in suits and dark glasses. I started to panic but then I saw one of the men look at me pull out his phone and started talking. After he hung up he told he men something and pointed at me.

I turned around to see Edward's eyes wide. "Run!" I yelled at them. They looked confused but then saw the men in Division. We ran out the airport and into the streets. I looked behind only to see them running after us.

I saw the fish market "Inside here guys hurry!" We all ran and shoved people aside.

I heard angry people shouting at us but I didn't care we needed to get out of here. We ran to the back where not many people were now it was just us and the Division men.

I looked everywhere to see if there were any sign of them. I saw Alice have a vision but then screamed "COVER YOUR EARS!" I knew what was going to happen and put my heads to my ears just in time to hear the scream coming from the behind me.

I fell to the ground cringing in pain. I threw my hands out to my friends and moved them out of the way into a different room. I could see Edward's face in horror as I moved him away from the bleeder. I arched my back and screamed in pain I felt blood trickle down my face.

I pushed my hand out and saw the scream fly back and hit a tank full of water. I panted it was like my first breathe in 5 years. I needed oxygen in my body.

I started to cough and threw up a bit of blood but it wasn't the bright red color you would imagine it was more of a brownish red color. I stared wondering if there was something wrong with me when I felt the need to pick up my gun and put to my head and pull the trigger.

I saw my hand move to my gun I tried to break away but I couldn't it was like I had no choice but to do it. I turned my head to see one of the men faced in my direction I knew that I was being pushed.

I saw his eyes every part of it was black it wasn't like Edward's eyes his were only black until it reached the iris. My hand pulled up with the gun in it and I placed it to the side of my head. Tears were running down my face as I knew this would be the end. I wouldn't bring down the Division. I closed my eyes. I heard a gun shot.

**Cliff sorry I haven't updated but I've been working on a new Story it would be awesome if you could check it out and I'm thinking about doing some one shots or poems but I'm not sure. Please review someone told me this way of reviews **

**1-3 reviews =No chapter**

**4-5 reviews = short chapter**

**5-7= medium chapter **

**8+ then long chapter **

**This is the ways its gonna be now. And one of my reviews reminded me the screamers are called bleeders haha see I knew it was something else but I couldn't finger it out any who thanks and if I don't get enough reviews then I might put the story on hold for a while**

**-Mia[:**


	10. healers

I heard a gun shot. My eyes snapped opened I saw the pusher fall to the floor what just happened?. My hand dropped and the gun fell to the ground. I felt my legs give out and I felt a pair of hands catch me. "Bella? Bella!" I heard people say my name but I couldn't keep my eyes open and I blacked out.

(EPOV)

I saw her put her hand out to us and I felt me gliding across the floor to the other room I stared in shock. I heard the scream but it wasn't enough to hurt us. "No!" I screamed at her I looked around and saw everyone with their eyes wide and staring at Bella.

I made sure everyone was here before I heard an ear splitting scream it wasn't the bleeders that shocked me. It was Bella's. I turned around and saw Bella's body in an arch shape her back off the ground. I saw blood coming out of her ears and she flooped around the ground whithering in pain. I couldn't just stand there and started to run over there to save her when Emmett pulled me back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed at me."I have to save Bella" I screamed back. "Wait" I heard Alice in a small voice it took all my will not to run and save her. I turn around to stare at Alice her eyes were clouded and he eyes wide open. "NO!!" she screamed.

She ran to the door. I stared in confusion then I saw. The guy's eyes were black but not like mine, mine were only black around the iris his was all black until his eyes were blank and nothing else he was staring at Bella. I saw Bella reach for her gun and put it to her head. I wanted to scream what was she doing? Wait she was being Pushed. I heard a gunshot "NO!!" I screamed.

But I didn't see Bella fall to the ground I saw the Pusher fall. I turned to the door and I was shocked then I saw Alice her hands on the gun in the direction of the pusher then it hit me. Alice was the one who killed him.

Jasper ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Me, Rosalie and Emmett ran to Bella. I caught her when she fell. "Bella?" I shook her a bit. "BELLA!" Emmett screamed. But she blacked out. "Way to go Emmett" I heard Rose mutter.

Come on lets go find a place to stay. I carried her out side careful not to trip on glass. I realized how close I was to losing Bella. I couldn't understand it I just felt so over protective of Bella and I couldn't stand to lose her it was as if I would lose part of my life along with her.

We came out of the store while people were looking at us we didn't care. Alice stopped in the middle of the street and had a vision she pulled out her note book that we took from the first watcher we faced there wasn't much in there, a few pictures and that was it. It was pictures of boats, a building and a syringe filled with a black liquid.

We were all confused when she started drawing. She drew a woman with curly hair smoking a cigarette, suit case a pair of dice and a circle with a complex design with a dragon inside. She stopped looked around and stared she walked to a building and walked in.

(APOV)

"NO!!" I screamed at no one I saw a vision so Bella shooting herself but I knew she was being pushed. I ran over to the door ignoring the scream that was pulsing behind my ears. I pulled out my gun aimed it at the pusher and pulled the trigger.

The shot pulled me back a bit but I didn't care I saw the pusher go down. I stared and I realized _I killed someone_. No I knew this was going to happen I had to kill him but I couldn't help but feel my hands trembling. I felt Jazz's arms around me and I tears flowed from my eyes.

"I killed someone" I whispered in Jaspers shoulder over and over again. "Shhhh Alice it's ok it's ok you saved Bella's life. Bella would be dead if it weren't for you" he told me. I sniffled and nodded. Then I had a vision. It was a bit hazy but I saw Bella and Edward they were so happy they were hand in hand and Edward gave Bella a kiss on the cheek.

I was brought back into reality."Alice what is it?" I smiled "Edward and Bella are going to be together." Jasper smiled. Then I heard Rosalie "Alice, Jasper we gotta go." I nodded and started walking. As I walked I saw the pusher on the ground with a hole near his temple.

His eyes were wide and blood shot I looked away and jasper pulled me into another hug. I stopped in the middle of the street grabbed the note book and pencil and started drawing. First I drew a woman with a cigar hanging from her mouth. I turned the page and drew a building that wasn't finished, as if the top were not completely done.

The op part of the building was larger then the skinny structure underneath. In the corner I drew a syringe with a dark liquid in side. Then I drew a symbol it was a large circle with a complex maze design in it. The last thing I drew on the symbol was a dragon. The vision disappeared and I saw my friends staring at me. I looked around but something caught my eye.

It was a symbol with a complex maze and a dragon on it just like the one in my vision I walked through the crowds and walked in the building without a second glance at my friends. I knew something important was in here I was determined to find out what. As I walked in a saw a lady with brown curly hair smoking a cigarette she looked at me I stared back she pulled out her gun and pointed it at my head. I stood still while see looked over me I heard the others come in and froze.

She looked over my shoulder "Isabella Swan?" I was shocked how did she know Bella? She saw Edward with Bella in his arms."What happened to her?" the lady demanded."We ran into some bleeders in the fish market and Bella saved us" I said "How do you know Bella?" she smiled and lowered her gun. "I'm a friend of Renee she asked me to keep an eye on her."

I looked at her "So you're a watcher?" I was confused. "No I'm not" now I was really confused how did she know we were here? I stared at her more closely. "I'm a Healer and by the way you might want to give Isabella to me" I glared at her no way was she going to have Bella. Edward answered her first "No we don't trust you" she glared at Edward.

"I owe Renee so if you don't want her to die I suggest you give her to me so I can heal her" she snarled. I had a vision Bella was going to be in pain but if we gave her to the healer she would heal faster then if we took her to doctor.

"Edward give her to the healer if not she's gonna die." Edward looked as if he didn't trust me I smiled "It's gonna be ok" he looked at me and then to Bella. He walked up and put her on the table behind the Healer. "Thank you for healing her" I whispered.

She smiled at me. We all sat down in the chairs watching as the healer lifted up Bella's shirt and traced her skin. We all saw how bad she was she had purple bruises and cuts with dried blood everywhere. I cringed at the sight she gave me a small smile and she placed both of her hands on Bella's shoulder blade. Bella screamed at the touched we saw her bones rearrange into their correct place. After about a minute Bella's back was perfect no cuts or bruises it was as if we never had a battle.

The healer pulled Bella's shirt back down and left without a word. We sat there waiting for Bella to wake up.


End file.
